The Legend of the Elemental Heroes
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: El Destino es algo incierto, en un momento puedes estar en tu cama en el otro convertirte en un Héroe que lucha por la humanidad, un Kamen Rider! Pero sólo en un mundo que no es el Tuyo, meramente como un familiar. Pero ser un Rider basta y sobra a cambio de la familia... ¿verdad?
1. Gate 0. La Invocacion y el comenzó

**Yo No dire nada aqui... Comienzo:**

* * *

_En un extraño sitio cubierto por oscuridad... Solo pasos podian escucharse entonces un Glifo aparecio de color Verde en una mitad y morado en la otra, y en el centro se dividia en rojo, azul, verde y amarillo._

_Entonces unas personas aparecieron, cada uno tenia un color y estaba parado en el suyo. Una silueta muy femenina se paraba en el cuadrante rojo, en el azul otra silueta igual femenina pero no como la anterior, en el verde y amarillo tambien siluetas femeninas habian aparecido._

_En el lado Verde otra silueta femenina tambien aparecio, y en el lado morado una silueta masculina aparecio._

_Entonces el Circulo perdio todo su color, quedando de color Negro y una puerta se cerro alli, cubriendo el Circulo. Entonces una llave brillante aparecio flotando en aquel lugar oscuro._

_Una mano aparecio tomo la llave, insertandola en la puerta forcejeo para abrirla pero al no poder la saco y la sostuvo entre sus manos cuando entonces otra mano diferente a la otra, tomo a la otra mano y una serie de runas se presentaron alrededor de ambas manos y un brillo verde aparecia en el interior de ambas._

_Entonces ambas manos se separaron revelando la llave cambiada con un boton en la parte no insertable, la primera mano presiono dicho boton, como un brillo se presento y la puerta se abre mostrando el Circulo habiendo ganado un cuarto de su color verde._

**¡Zero!**

_Se escucho una voz resonando en el fondo como una luz engulle el lugar y la puerta se minimizo en una hebilla con la llave en uno de sus lados._

-**Henshin!**-_Se escucho como la luz se desvanece por un segundo antes de volver con incluso mas intensidad._

* * *

Entonces en una cama en la oscuridad una silueta se remueve, como el cobertor sale volando, revelando a un chico que se acababa de levantar a mitad de la noche, tomando entre sus manos su telefono empezo a iluminar el camino hacia el piso de abajo, al cabo de unos segundos se paraba de frente a su Nevera, abriendola, cegandose ligeramente por la luz de dicho aparato.

Tomo una jarra llena de agua, un vaso de cristal de la despenza y vertio el contenido de la jarra en el vaso.

Entonces un pequeño sonido se escucho cerca de el.

**_Pentagono de los 5 poderes elementales_**

Se escucho a su alrededor, como el chico miro hacia los lados, antes de restarle importancia y dejar el vaso dirigiendose de nuevo hacia la comodidad de su cama.

**_Escucha mi convocacion_**

El chico volvio a mirar a su alrededor como en su habitacion una extraña luz verde se generaba.

**_Responde a mi llamado._**

Caminando lentamente se acerco a la puerta.

**_Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón..._**

Tomo la perilla nerviosamente.

**_Responde a mi guía._**

La giro, dejandole ver un extraño portal verde con colores negros en frente de el.

**_Y Brindame!_** **_A mi Familiar!_**

Se escucho como era succionado en el portal con gran fuerza.

* * *

En otro lugar.

Louise de la Valliere no era muy exigente... Sus hechizos fallaban normalmente pero sabia que aquel dia era importante asi que se preparo para aquel gran dia.

El dia en el que conseguiria lo que se merecia... Un Familiar lo suficientemente fuerte y raro para sorprenderlos a todos y, mas importante, callar a la Zêrbst de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando su hechizo termino en una explosion, la cual causo una holeada de humo se preparo para escuchar las burlas.

Cuando entonces una luz se encendio entre el humo y la arena, cual faro entre la niebla, todos se callaron al ver aquello.

Una rafaga de viento se presento desvaneciendo la cortina de humo causada por la explosion. Revelando al familiar de Louise.

Era el chico, ya iluminado se veia su ropa, consistiendo de un jean azul algo roto, una camisa negra o gris con el escrito en ingles: '**_Founding Member of The Show'_**, escrito de forma estilizada y una chaqueta negra con toques de morado. Sus zapatos eran gomas negros con toques de verdes en las cintas y por toda la goma, con cabello negro cortado de forma que arriba esta un poco largo y detras y a los lados corto, con ojos tambien negros.

-¿Donde demonios estoy?-Se pregunto el chico, guardando el telefono que tenia entre sus manos.

-¡Justo lo que se esperaba de la Zero!-Grito un chico con el mismo uniforme que otros mas, riendose estrepitosamente junto a otros estudiantes.

-Vuelvo a preguntar... ¡¿Donde Mierda estoy?!-Exclamo el chico, aun confundido.

-¡Profesor Colbert, le ruego me permita repetir el hechizo!-Exclamo Louise, mirando hacia el chico-¡Obviamente algo debe de haber salido mal con el hechizo! ¡El ritual es para invocar familiares, no Comunes!-Exclama Louise, al borde del desastre.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Señorita Valliere-Dice el Profesor Colbert hablandole a la chica de cabello rosado-Le recomiendo termine el ritual señorita Valliere.

Louise se sonrojo ante la idea, del familiar con ella pero...

-Se agradecido, común-Dice Louise, acercandose al chico y dandole un beso en los labios.

-¡¿Que cara-¡Agh!-Exclamo dolor el chico como unas runas se presentaron en su mano.

-Interesantes Runas tiene su familiar señorita Valliere-Dijo el Profesor Colbert, mirando las misteriosas runas en el brazo del chico.

-¡Empieza a Caminar Zero!-Exclama uno de los estudiantes-¡A menos que planees explotarte hasta la academia!-Le grita el estudiante levitando junto a los otros.

-Que alguien me diga... ¡¿Que es este lugar?!-Grita el chico como empieza a caminar lado a lado con la chica de cabello rosa.

-¡Camina mas rapido, animal!-Le grita Louise furica.

* * *

_En el cuarto de Louise._

El chico veia a Louise dando vueltas de un lado a otro euforicamente, quejandose.

-¡Ok! ¡Suficiente!-Grita el chico sacando a Louise de su trance-¡Dime donde estoy! Respondeme... ¡¿Que es este lugar?!-Exclama por tercera vez en ese dia el chico.

-¡Callate, Perro!-Grita Louise.

-¡Ya basta con llamarme por nombres!-Grita es chico, asustando un poco a Louise-¡Mi nombre es Cameron! ¡No es Perro, ni Animal! Y... Ahora me harias el favor de presentarte-Dice calmandose Cameron muy repentinamente, haciendo a Louise soltar una gota de sudor ante el cambio.

-¡Yo soy Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere! ¡Y yo soy tu ama, Familiar!-Dijo ella enojando a Cameron, quien tan solo lanzo un grito exasperado al cielo y salio de la habitación.

* * *

_Ya afuera._

-¿Quien se cree que es?-Decia Cameron, dando vueltas en un mini prado afuera del edificio.

-Felicidades-Dijo una voz, detras de Cameron haciendolo girarse para ver a un hombre con un libro cubierto por una capucha y una gran gabardina-Por que hoy usted sera concedido con el poder para cambiar este mundo, pero le sugiero no tomar esa oportunidad a pesar de todo-Dijo el hombre leyendo su libro, como se giro.

-Pero... ¡¿Espera?!-Exclama Cameron corriendo hacia el hombre, quien invoca un circulo magico cual barrera.

-Espero ver como le ira hoy, se que tomara la decision correcta... **Legend**Dijo el hombre como chasquea sus dedos desvaneciendose.

-Ese hombre...-Decia Cameron-Me recuerda a Woz... ¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?! ¡Primero, la chica con llamarme por nombres y apodos! ¡Y ahora, un misterioso hombre aparece de la nada y me felicita!-Se decia a si mismo Cameron-Y ademas de de eso me advierte... Entonces... Estaba aqui para felicitarme por alguna razon... O para advertirme-Dijo Cameron, para si mismo, mientras regresaba al cuarto de Louise encontrandola Dormida en su cama usando un hermoso Conjunto, a lo que Cameron pudo sentir como algo tomaba una dureza que no esperaba-Diablos-Susurro como decidio caminar hacia la paja que era su cama y acostarse a dormir alli, intentando olvidar a la chica hermosa junto a el, en la cama.

* * *

_Ya a la mañana._

Louise se habia despertado con una gran tranquilidad, miro a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el chico en el monton de paja.

_'Diablos... No fue tan solo un sueño'_ Penso Louise, viendo a Cameron.

Luego de varios gritos y un par de desastres con Louise y Cameron peleando, fueron a comer.

Louise tomo asiento y Cameron se sento en una silla a su lado.

-Los Comunes como tu no pueden sentarse con los nobles-Dice Louise-¡Al suelo, perro!-Exclama un poco jalandolo hacia el suelo.

Entonces Cameron fija su vista, en una Maid. Siendo regañads por un chico rubio, al parecer estaba engañando a su novia con otra... Aunque la otra tampoco sabia que era engañada, la maid habia tenido el infortunio de recoger un paquete de cartas de ambas chicas.

Ella era ferozmente regañado por aquel rubio, entonces Cameron al ver como el rubio alzaba la mano en una bofetada se movio rapidamente para detener aquel ataque.

-¡¿Qué-?!-Se sorprendio el rubio, viendo a Cameron habiendo detenido.

-Si puediera preguntar... ¿Por qué descargas tu furia en ella? Cuando todo fue tu culpa-Dice Cameron lanzandole una mirada fría.

-Ella retorno las cartas y mancillo a aquellas chicas-Dice el rubio soltandose del fuerte agarre de Cameron.

-El unico que mancillo a esas chicas eres tu, playboy-Dice Cameron con una sonrisa.

-¡No puedo creer esta clase de abuso!-Exclama el rubio, levantando su varita-¡Yo te reto a un duelo, Plebeyo!-Dice el rubio sonriendo-Claro... Puedes declinar, siempre y cuando lo hagas de rodillas y digas '_Lo lamento todo, Guiche-sama, me he dado cuenta que usted tuvo razón'-_Dice Guiche, sonriendo arrogante.

-No-Dice Cameron vagamente.

-¡¿Qué-?!-Dice Guiche.

-No tengo razón para un duelo-Dice Cameron, como Guiche apunta hacia la Maid.

-Pues si no entras en duelo contra mi... Hare que esa Maid pierda...-Decia como la mano de Cameron cubre su boca.

-No digas mas... Luchare-Dice Cameron.

-En ese caso te esperare en el prado afuera de este edificio-Dice Guiche yendo hacia alla.

-¡Señorita Valliere!-Dijo Colbert entrando en la habitacion-Quisiera poder hecharle un vistazo a las runas de su familia-Dice como las copia en un paper sin leer la tension del ambiente.

(**_Nota: Lo hace ahorita por que encontro el libro y quiso confirmar que eran las mismas, y con eso ya sabe que Cameron es el Gandarlf decidi cambiar el orden de todo por que si... Y por un poco de originalidad)._**

* * *

_Ya en el prado._

-Bueno iniciemos con esto-Dice Cameron, empujando a Louise por 5 vez ya en los ultimos minutos.

-Mi nombre es Guiche Gramont! Pero...-Quiso continuar como fue interrupido por un aplauso.

-No es necesario que hables tanto...-Dice Cameron, habiendo aplaudido-Tengo una ligera migraña... No necesito escuchar tu cacareo-Dice Cameron, como Guiche solto un grito indignado, dejo caer los petalos de rosa de su varita y estos se convirtieron en Golem, Femeninos en la armadura con una lanza y nombrados de aquello en lo que estan basados, Valkirias.

-¡Muere ante esto, común!-Dice Guiche atacandolo sin cuartel con sus Valkirias, a lo que Cameron trato de esquivar pero fue inutil ante la diferencia de poder entre Cameron y las Valkirias-¡Ruega, así tal vez te muestre piedad!-Dice Guiche, sonriendo con mucha arrogancia.

-¡Cameron! ¡Solo eschuchalo!-Grita Louise al borde de un colapso nervioso, solo lo invoco hace un dia y ya su familiar iba a ser asesinado.

-Je-Dice Cameron habiendo sido lanzado por un ataque-Sabes... Esta es la primera vez que dices mi nombre, eso me hace feliz-Dice Cameron, sonriendo-Quien diria que tomaria que sea casi asesinado para que pase-Dice Cameron, como Guiche convoca un espada.

-Toma esta espada, comun-Dice Guiche arrogante-Pero debes saberlo, si la tomas no habra ninguna misericordia de ahors en adelante.

Cameron tomo la espada, como sus runas brillaron, aun asi noto como no era un rival para todos aquellos Golems, cayendo habiendo sido golpeado por las ordas de Valkirias que lanzaba Guiche, entonces vio como parecian ir por el ataque final.

-_Entonces... ¿Asi es como se acaba todo, no?-_Piensa Cameron cerrando los ojos esperando ser atravesado por la punta de la lanza.

Como todo a su alrededor se detiene, Cameron abre los ojos viendo la lanza en frente de el, se mueve hacia atras alejandose de la punta del arma y se levanta mirando a su alrededor, para entonces ver a un hombre viejo con aire de sabiduria y una presencia que asustaba un poco a Cameron.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunta Cameron viendolo.

-**Me conocen bajo varios nombres pero tu...-**Decia el hombre viejo, con una voz sabia y justa, ademas de ser muy grave-**Puedes llamarme Progenitor-**Dice el Hombre, caminando hacia el chico.

-Ok, Progenitor, podrias decirme que haces aqui-Pregunta Cameron, como varias de su heridas empiezan a lastimarlo en mayor medida, mientras camina.

-**Primero dejame ayudarte con eso-**Dice Progenitor apuntado hacia Cameron con su mano, como un brillo sale de entre sus dedos hacia Cameron, quien habia sido curado entonces por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho-**Dime Joven... ¿Estas dispuesto a morir?-**Pregunta Progenitor.

-No me molesta la idea, me da un gran miedo pero se que hice lo mejor que pude-Dice Cameron.

-**¿Y si puedieras cambiar eso?-**Dice Progenitor, enigmatico.

-Pues lo haria por supueto quien no querria evitar morir-Dice Cameron, como la mirada de Progenitor se ve afectada por unos segundos.

-**Pues puedo concederte el poder para evitarlo y derrotar a ese otro joven, y sus Valkirias-**Dice Progenitor, como una esfera de energía sale volando desde su mano hacia el frente de Cameron-**Esa esfera contiene un poder suficiente para cambiar tu destino**,** esta esfera tomara la forma que tu corazón mas desee-**Dice Progenitor como Cameron extiende su mano hacia la esfera, la cual brilla transformandose en una hebilla con forma de Puerta o Reja plateado con la hebilla siendo negra y un especie de pasador de llave en la esquina superior derecha, a su lado una llave cuya parte superior era algo abultada y negra por completo con la parte para insertar plateada, y la forms de aquella parte negra era como de insignia-**Interesante forma... Pero al parecer tu falta de capacidad magica influye en este poder, quitandote tu unica oportunidad, lamento haberte ilusionado Joven-**Dice Progenitor, como se gira y entonces se va de allí en un haz fe luz que cega a Cameron quien cubre sus ojos por la luz desprendida por su ida.

Entonces el tiempo volvio a su curso.

-¡Pide Clemencia, Com-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Como llegaste allí?-Cuestiona Guiche ante el hecho de que Cameron habia desaparecido de su sitio y aparecido parado de nuevo y en perfecto estado.

-Eso no es importante... Solo dame un segundo-Dice Cameron llendo hacia Louise.

-¡Pero nuestro duelo aun esta en Marcha!-Exclama Guiche.

-Eso lo se, pero dame un segundo, al menos concedeme ese deseo-Dice Cameron, habiendo llegado hacia Louise-Louise... Tengo que pedirte un favor-Dice Cameron, sacando su llave-Podrias hacer tu magia fluir hacia este objeto-Dice Cameron, poniendola entre sus manos.

-¿Pero que es esto?-Pregunta ella recobrandose del susto ligeramente.

-Esa... Es nuestra arma secreta-Dice Cameron, confundiendo aun mas a Louise, quien a pesar de aquello cumplio la peticion, como al cabo de unos segundos la llave fue rodeada por runas y brillaba en un tono verde, entonce en la parte frontal de la llave un Boton con el dibujo del circulo Magico que habia absorbido a Cameron, la Llave volo de entre las manos de Louise a las de Cameron.

El entonces se levanto y tomo la llave en su mano derecha, su cinturon o la hebilla en la izquierda, antes de golperla contra su cintura, invocando un cinturon.

**[¡Gate Driver!]**

Fue exclamado por la hebilla como Cameron presionó el boton en la llave.

**_Zero!_**

Cameron entonces giro sus brazos en uon casi circulo para insertar la llave al llegar hacia la hebilla.

**[¡Zero! ¡Loading! ¡Mana's Running High! ¡Speel Ready! ¡Chant! {Musica Epica con tambores de guerra de fondo}]**

-**Je... **Creo saber que sigue... **¡Henshin!-**Exclama Cameron girando la llave.

**[¡Henshin Speel! ¡Chanted! ¡Rider Speel! ¡Zero! ¡The Inexistent Power! ¡No More Than Zero! ¡Complete!]**

Entonces el Gate Driver se separo a ambos extremos de las puertas ligeramente, mostrando una casi invisible separacion, antes de que se separara por completo mostrando como la puerta habia divido sus extremos en dos alas, una a cada lado, entonces las partes que quedaron en el centro se separaron y subieron al tope de su Driver, insertandose en un pequeño hueco, dejando en vista que detras de las puertas del Driver habia alguna clase de agujero dibujado de color verde con el centro negro y vacio, viendose irionicamente, como un portal hacia algun tipo de Vacio.

(Nota: esto pasa unos segundos antes de que empezara a sonar el Henshin Sound)

El mismo portal que habia succionado a Cameron allí, aparecio a sus espaldas, succionandolo dentro de nuevo, quien solo respondio con un "¡¿Espera que?!".

Todos escucharon la extraña cancion como entonces el portal volvio a aparecer, un paso lento y metalico se escuchaba al otro lado.

Saliendo del portal un hombre aparecio portando una armadura, que recordaba a aquella de Kamen Rider Zi-O, quitandole las manecillas y los Kanjis convirtiendose en ojos como los de Decade pero aplanados y de color verde oscuro. La parte blanca de su rostro siendo convertida en un Gris muy oscuro, la parte que parecia un Dial de reloj cambiando a un negro, todo lo magenta cambiado por gris muy oscuro y verde, la cinta de reloj siendo reemplazada por una cinta de tela que caia de una bufanda en su cuello de color negro con el simbolo de portal igual al de las llaves en un verde toxico u oscuro, cayendo por su espalda otra pieza igual. En la parte contraria a su palma izquierda, las mismas Runas que en su mano se hicieron presentes.

-**Kamen Rider... ¡Zero!-**Exclama la voz de Cameron, identificandolo como el portador de la armadura, entonces toma la espada que le dio Guiche, la cual cambia a una forma un poco diferente-Llamare a esto... Espada... No es como si la pudiera nombrar es de Guiche-Dice Cameron como una gota de sudor cae por encima de su casco.

Guiche quedo impresionado ante la transformacion.

-¡Al igual que tu nombre, Común, sigues siendo un Zero! ¡Una armadura bonita no cambiara las cosas.

Zero tan solo, en paso lento, se acerco a las Valkirias quienes se lanzaron al ataque por comando de Guiche, en un solo corte fueron destruidas todas ellas excepto una.

-¡Esto gasta demasiada magia pero tu lo has pedido! ¡Valkiria!-Dice agitando su varita haviendo los restos de las Valkirias a unirse a la unica sobreviviente.

-Ohhh... No me impresiona-Dice Zero-_¡Me convertí en un Kamen Rider! ¡Nada sera mas impresionante que eso!-_Piensa el atacando a la Valkiria, la cual era un poco mas resistente pero aun asi cayo mediante una serie de corte con la espada, esta se levanto por lo que Zero giro su llave de nuevo.

**[¡Mana's Final Run! ¡Chant!]**

Se escucho del Driver.

-**¡Rider Kick!-**Exclamo Zero lanzando su espada hacia un lado y girando la llave una ultima vez.

**[¡Rider Kick Speel! ¡Chanted! ¡Rider Final Speel! _¡Zero!_ ¡Rider Kick!]**

Zero salto en el aire, antes de decender en una patada que destruyo a la ultima Valkiria, la cual exploto.

**[¡Complete!]**

-**Y con esto... **Dejame decirte**_, Tus chances de ganar... Siempre fueron Zero_**-Dice como cierra las alas de su hebilla, mientras se acerca lentamente a Guiche. Sacando la llave de su cinturon, su transformacion se desvanecio en luces de energía verdes.

Entonces la escena se corta para mostrar un vacio, con el circulo de Invocacion (Al cual llamaremos de ahora en adelante el Simbolo de Zero), y la Zero Key flotando en frente.

**Y con esto... Termina el Capitulo.**

* * *

**¡Key Corner!**

_Aqui hare un recunto de las llaves que han aparecido._

**_Zero Key._**

Una llave cuyo poder proviene de un sujeto llamado Progenitos y fue cargada con la magia de Louise.

**¡Con esta llave Cameron puede hacer Henshin en!**

**_¡Kamen Rider Zero!_**

Nuestro protagonista.

Pues... **¡Adiue!**


	2. Gate 01 Espada Legendaria y la Ardiente

**Quiero decir que... Zero cuenta como parte de Reiwa... Como el primer Rider de la era de Reiwa.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

**_Y Bindrame a mi Familiar!_****_La escena de la invocacion aparece_**

**_-Puedes llamarme progenitor-La_** escena con Progenitor se repitio entonces, antes de pasar a Cameron riendo y mostrandolo transformandose.

**-¡Henshin!-**Se escucha como la escena cambia a ser una de Zero derrotando a las Valkirias con su Rider Kick Spell.

* * *

**Gate 01. La Espada Legendaria, Derflinger; La Ardiente Zêrbst.**

_En la academia, cuarto de Kirche._

Cameron habia sido atrapado y arrastrado por el mal intento de Charmeleon hacia la habitacion de la chica de piel oscura y ardiente actitud.

Cameron tan solo se podia preguntar... ¿Por que este dia habia tenido que ir asi? ¿Y por que presentia que algo peor se acercaba?

* * *

_Un par de horas antes._

Louise, Cameron y Siesta estaban en la habitacion de la primera hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya les dije todo lo que se-Recalco Cameron mostrandole un cuaderno con varios dibujos extraños de diversas escenas de ayer, uno parecia una version animada y extraña de Zero, luchando contra un zorro de lineas amarillas que parecia comandar un grupo de Golem que estaban dibujados de mala calidad.

-Me estas diciendo que... Un extraño hombre que se llamo a si mismo Progenitor...-Empezo Louise como Cameron al frente de ella solo asentia-Habia detenido el tiempo y te entrego esa hebilla, la llave y dijo que te lo daba por que...-Continuo Louise, recibiendo tan solo asentimientos de Cameron-Por que... ¡Por que si! Y te dijo que necesitaba magia, asi que cuando quito su detenimiento temporal, me pediste llenar la llave con mi magia... Para transformarte en... ¡Esa cosa!-Decia Louise empezando a enojarse-¡Un Kaimenu Raier!-Dijo Louise.

-Kamen Rider-Dice Cameron, corrigiendola.

-¡Maldito animal!-Exclama Louise apunto de lanzar una rafaga de explosiones contra Cameron, antes de notar a Siesta-¡Te atreves a corregirme! ¡A quien le importa el nombre! ¡Necesito que me respondas que fue todo eso con la verdad!-Exclamaba Louise, al borde del colapso.

-Esa es la Verdad, Progenitor me curo y dio una parte de su poder para que generara el Gate Driver y la Rider Type - Zero Mana's Key-Dijo Cameron sacando los aparatos de su espalda.

-Los artefactos de poder Magico son comunes pero... No hay ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte para crear una armadura de forma casi instantánea ¡Ni tampoco mago tan fuerte como para crear un aparato Alquimico en tan poco tiempo!-Exclama Louise mirando la hebilla fijamente.

-No me preguntes a mi, aun estoy algo confundido de haberme convertido en un Kamen Rider-Dice Cameron con un tono de ilusion.

-Y... Si puediera preguntar Sir, ¿Qué es un Kamen Rider?-Pregunta Siesta quien habia estado muy callada hasta ahora.

-Basicamente... Somos superheroes-Dice Cameron, aun ilusionado.

-Entonces los Kamen Riders son... ¿Heroes de la justicia?-Pregunta Siesta, a lo que Cameron solo gira su cabeza hacia ella de repente asustandola.

-¡Nosotros no luchamos por algo tan bajo y sin razon como la Justicia!-Dice Cameron, un poco alterado-No, nosotros no tenemos interes en la justicia... Citando a uno de mis antecesores: 'Los Kamen Riders no luchan por algo tan tonto y bajo como la justicia... ¡No, los Kamen Rider son heroes que luchan por la humanidad!', al menos asi recuerdo que lo dijo Decade-Dice Cameron, rascando una parte de su cabeza algo avergonzado de su reaccion.

-Entonces quiero saber... ¿Como sabias usar el aparato si apenas lo obtuviste?-Pregunta Louise.

-Pues... Simplemente, copie a Beast-Dice Cameron y al ver la confusion prosiguio-Es un Kamen Rider como yo, y su Driver es un poco como el mio, es una puerta pero se activa con anillos-Dice Cameron-Pero si quieres puedo enseñarte de una forma que tenemos en mi mundo... ¡Henshin Lesson!-Exclama Cameron, feliz y un poco excitado.

-¿Henshin... Lesson?-Preguntan Louise y Siesta.

-Vamos al sitio del duelo-Dice Cameron yendo hacia el lugar.

* * *

_En el Sitio._

-Bueno comencemos-Dice Cameron, como un cartel con el simbolo de Zero aparece y en este estaba escrito: **"Kamen Rider Zero: Henshin Lesson"**-Que satisfactorio cartel-Dice el rompiendo la cuarta pared.

-¿Pues como es esto?-Pregunta Louise, con Siesta a su lado.

-Esto normalmente es explicativo-Dice Cameron, empezando a mostrar una actitud de conocimiento, sacando el Gate Driver-El Gate Driver, un extraño aparato su forma esta cubierta por las **Door Units**, un par de Puertas con forma de Reja, en su esquina superior derecha tiene el **Key Passer **o **Key Unit, **Un pasador de llave que permite el uso de estas-Dice sacando la Zero Key-No estoy seguro si pueden haber mas tipos o si quiera mas llaver pero esta es la **Rider Type - Zero Mana Key,** una llave que en su empuñadura tiene el **Profundizer Trigger, **un boton con el simbolo de Zero que al presionarlo causa que... Esperen, perdones mis modales olvide colocarme el Driver-Colocandose el Driver, este genera el Cinturon.

**[¡Gate Driver!]**

-Y ahora si, el **Profundizer Trigger**, al presionar el boton este entra en el esta de drenado donde su poder magico es activado y listo para ser enviado al Driver**-**Dice Cameron presionando el boton.

**¡Zero!**

-Luego lo insertas, pero no lo olviden... Henshin Pose, una gran parte de los Kamen Rider tienen una y es importante, solo vean a Ichigou-Dice Cameron, tomando la llaver por la empuñadura antes de iniciar un movimiento en circulo con su brazos, la derecha al llegar al lado del Key Passer, el inserta la llave.

**[¡Zero! ¡Loading! ¡Mana's Running High! ¡Speel Ready! Chant: {Musica Epica con Tambores de guerra de fondo}]**

-Luego solo debes decir o exclamar... **¡Henshin!** y girar la llave-Dice Cameron, haciendo aquella accion, antes de hacer un mini movimiento de mano, antes de poner sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo.

**[¡Henshin Speel! ¡Chanted! ¡Rider Speel! ¡Zero! {Música de estilo magico con hermosas tonadas de fondo} ¡The Inexistent Power! ¡No More Than Zero! ¡Complete!]**

Como el portal aparecio, Cameron se movio evitando que el portal lo succionara, pero entonces el portal lo siguio a gran velocidad, succionandolo con el Henshin Sound aun estando allí.

Entonces el portal se abrio en mitad del aire en inclinacion, de el cayo Zero en un pose de Rider Kick y al llegar al suelo cayo en una pose antes de rodar automaticamente por el suelo de forma Habil, levantandose finalmente en una pose parecida a aquella de Ex-Aid despues de haberse transformado en el LV.2 por primera vez

-Entonces, ahora despues de todo eso... Kamen Rider Zero, es creado-Dice Zero-Como podran notar el Driver se abre de forma extraña, las puertas separan las **Liberator Wings, **Usas piezas que se separan para señalar como las runas pierden una parte de su poder... Haciendo que pierdan el control mental-Dice Zero ligeramente callada la parte final-Emm... ¿Siesta? ¿Podrias traerme un espejo de cuerpo completo, por favor?-Pide Zero, a lo que Siesta se va y al rato vuelve con la peticion, entonces Cameron ve su reflejo-Me veo como...-Decia Zero, en un shock ligero.

-¡¿No sabias como te veias?!-Pregunta Louise, ante su Shock.

-No, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende la cosa es que me veo como... Zi-O, sin los Kanjis y las manecillas... Ojos cual Decade pero verde Oscuros, y en colores negro y gris, y esta bufanda... Tal vez es una referencia... Se supone que como Zi-O es el ultimo Heisei Rider, esto de la bufanda puede ser una referencia a los Showa y que mi armadura se parezca a Zi-O unido con toques de Decade, los Showa y los Comemorativos de la Heisei, tecnicamente no soy un Heisei Rider, uniendo ambos creas un Rider nuevo y diferente a todos los anteriores de cada Era... ¡Soy parte de Reiwa!-Decia Zero, confundiendo a Louise enormemente-Posiblemente el primer Rider de esta era... No, es demasiada presion...-Decia Zero estresado-La presion de ser el primero de una era y, ademas, de poder ser tan bueno como los Heisei... Mejor no pienso en eso o me dara un infarto del estres-Dice Zero respirando hondo.

-¡Ya para con tus locuras!-Exclama Louise.

-Ya me detuve-Dice Zero-Continuemos con la Lesson, lo unico que falta es el Finisher y... el Finisher del arma pero... No tengo, Louise debemos conseguirme una espada despues de esto-Dice Zero-Para activar el Finisher ahi que presionar el **Profundizer Trigger**, girar la llave para activar su gran poder.

**[¡Mana's Final Run! ¡Chant! {Tambores de Guerra, con musica de estilo magico y un Rif de guitarra que se repetia de forma constante}]**

-Luego se gira la llave de nuevo pero antes debes exclamar el nombre de un finisher... Ya hize Rider Kick asi que, intentemos... **¡Rider Punch!-**Exclama Zero, girando la llave.

**[{Rif de guitarra anterior sonando varias veces a gran velocidad} ¡Rider Punch Speel! ¡Chanted! ¡Rider Final Speel! ¡Zero! ¡Rider Punch! {Un ultimo solo de tambores de guerra sonando cada vez mas fuerte antes de sonar una ultima vez}]**

En la mano derecha de Zero energía verde se generaba alrededor de su puño cubriendolo, por completo el cerraba y abria la mano antes de colocarla en un puño, corrio antrd de dar un salto y golpear el suelo dejando una gran grieta. on forma de su puño.

-Bueno... Esto es todo-Dice Zero, sacando su llave como el Portal aparece a su espalda como las piezas de su armadura se separan de una forma que recordaba a cuando Geiz se transformo en Ghost Armor por primera vez quedando por encima de su cuerpo, entonces se movieron fuera de su cuerpo hacia el portal, el traje de piel/Skinsuit se desvanecio en luces de energia verde-Louise... ¿Ahora podriamos ir a comprarme una espada?-Pregunta Cameron, sonriendo.

-Si, claro-Dice Louise sorprendida por la silueta de su puño marcada en el suelo-Pero lo mejor sera ir ya en la mañana-Dice Louise viendo que era de noche, se empezo a ir.

-Ve, yo voy a dar una vuelta, tal vez consigua una hoja y me ponga a dibujar-Dijo Cameron quitandose el Driver, guardandelo en au espalda y la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, entonces entre sus manos fueron puestos un lapiz y una hoja-Gracias Siesta.

* * *

_Ya luego de un rato._

Cameron se habia puesto a dibijar, no era muy bueno pero... A veces lograba un trabajo decente... El acababa de dibujar el Gate Driver, la Zero Key, y en la parte de atras de la hoja algun tipo de arma, era una Espada con un solo lado con filo, parecia tener una guarda que consistia en una separacion abultada con un estilo cuadrado (Como Derf), y en esta tenia en el lado contrario al filo, en su guarda un cuadrado negro con un insertador. El Arma tenia escrito negro en la parte sin filo, una ligera separacion en la parte del filo se veia con 'Gris' escrito alli, el mango tenia escrito verde oscuto junto a lo que era la guarda aunque esta se dividia y tambien tenia escrito 'Gris Oscuro' y 'Negro'.

-Este tipo de arma seria... Interasante y un gran arsenal para Zero-Dice Cameron, antes de notar como a su lado un lagarto se hizo presente-¿Charmeleon...?-Pregunta Cameron doblando el dibujo y guardandolo, el lagarto lo tomo y arrastro hacia algun sitio-Perfecto... Estoy siendo secuestrado por un Charmeleon... Todo ira bien siempre y cuando no sea hembra, y esto no sea un Manga Hentai-Dice Cameron dejandose arrastrar.

* * *

_Volviendo al Presente._

-Bien hecho Flame-Dice Kirche-Ya puedes quitarte, mama se encargara de ahora en adelante.

_'Oficialmente... Peor dia de mi vida' _Piensa Cameron.

-Yo soy Kirche Zêrbst... Mi nombre runico es... Kirche La Ardiente, hize que mi familiar te trajera aqui para...-Iba a continuar pero fue interrupida por Cameron.

-No es necesario... Por como estas vestida y por como hablas pues... Me hago una idea-Dice Cameron, mirando a Kirche, quien lucoa demasiado Sexy, sintio como cierta cosa se puso ligeramente dura otra vez _'Demonios...' _Piensa Cameron.

-Ohh... Veo que alguien esta algo... Ansioso-Dijo Kirche viendo el bulto que acababa de crearse.

-Si, por que estas... Vestida muy reveladora pero no gracias... No planeo perder mi virginidad con una persona que por verme una vez quiere hacerlo conmigo-Dice Cameron levantandose, como entonces se giro para encontrar entonces a un Familiar cubriendo la puerta.

-Lo lamento pero no acepto los No, gracias-Dijo Kirche como por la puerta entro un chico.

-Kirche dijiste que hoy lo hariamos.

-Emm... Ven aqui en 3 horas-Dijo ella, Wow... Confia en la resistencia de Cameron demasiado... O algo extraño debia tener entre manos.

Entonces otro llego, a el le dijo que en 5 horas volviera.

Luego 3 mas aparecieron peleando por estar con ella, lo mando a volar con una bola de fuego, no sin antes decirles que en minimo 10 horas no vinieran, Cameron asumio que planeaba dormir durante 5 horas sl terminar con aquel otros chico.

Cameron trato de huir, pero Flame se interpuso.

-Bueno, Cariño... Es hora de que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo sin mas interrupciones-Dice Kirche, empezando a hacer un movimiento de desvertirse.

-Emmm... ¡No estoy listo! ¡Al menos no para ti, maldita Zorra!-Dice con su Driver en mano y transformandose-**¡Henshin!-**Exclamo volviendose Zero, y saltando por la ventana, donde el portal lo absorbio, la otra parte de dicho estaba frente a la puerta de Louise, saliendo alli transformado, la desactivo, entro a aquel cuarto y se quito la chaqueta por el calor y se lanzo a la paja que llamaban Cama-Uff...Estuvo cerca-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dormir.

* * *

_En el pueblo._

-Ten cuidado, aqui es posible que lleguen a robarte-Dijo Louise, como Cameron y ella caminaban por la calle durante el Dia del Void.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Cameron.

Ambos entraron a una tienda.

-Ohh... Nobles, es un placer-Dijo el Vendedor viendolo-¿Y que se les ofrece?-Pregunta el Vendedor.

-Quisiera comprarle una espada a mi Familiar-Dijo Louise haciendo un movimiento de mano hacia Cameron para resaltar de quien hablaba.

-Si, ahora mismo muchos otros nobles estan armando a sus sirvientes tambien-Dijo el Vendedor, viendo a Louise.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Cameron.

-Si, todos estan ligeramente asustado de un ladron... Fouquet, la Ladrona del Barro Derretido...-Dijo el Vendedor-Se mete a casas de nobles y les roba, solo se sabe que les robo ella por su mensaje y el muro convertido en Barro en aquel lygar donde roba-Dice aquel Vendedor.

-Bueno... En ese caso, no soy demasiado conocedora de espadas asi que si pudiera tan solo mostrarle una de sus mejores espadas-Dijo Louise, como la cara del Vendedor por un segundo parecio expresar... Codicia.

Entonces en la mesa fue colocada el arma, una espada de doble filo, hecha de oro y adornada con gemas color morado, posiblemente amatistas, y varios adornos de color verde rn toda du forma.

-Que hermosa-Dice Louise ante la espada, Cameron tan solo la vio y pudo pensar que era valiosa si... Como decorativo u venderla algun dia, si volvia a su mundo, la fundiria y convertiria en dinero, Claro que antes le quitaria las Gemas, el no era estupido.

-Hermosa, si; valiosa, tal vez-Empezo Cameron caminando hacia el lado izquierdo de Louise frente a la vidriera-Util... Demonios, no-Dijo el como Louise quedo sorprendida y el Vendedor se enojo ligeramente al ser capturado con las manos en la masa-Las armas de oro no son para nada duraderas, tampoco son muy fuerte y el daño que pudieran llegar a causar es reducido por las gemas y su peso-Dijo Cameron, como un experto _'Gracias Minecraft' _Penso Cameron sonriendo.

-Vaya, conoces tus armas chico-Dijo una voz, Cameron se giro al Vendedor quien habia cambiado su cara de odio hacia Cameron por otro objetivo, un grupo de espadas-¡Hey! ¡Chico, aquí!-Se escucha de nuevo a lo que Cameron dirige su vista hacia una espada en particular.

-Una espada que habla... No es tan raro, considerando muchos animes y serie que he visti-Dijo Cameron con la espada entre sus manos-Pero si hablas debes ser magica, y eso podria ayudarme... Señor me llevo esta-Le diho Cameron al Vendedor como Louise quedo de boca abierta.

-600 ecu...-Dijo el Vendedor, como empieza a susurrar-Maldito Niño, y Derflingler... Los odio a ambos-Susurro aquel vendedor como le fue entregado el dunero por Louise-¡Ten! Ponlo aqui cuando quieras callarlo-Le dijo dandole una vaina.

-¡Yo soy Derflinger! ¡Un gusto usuario!-Dijo la espada, como Cameron la puso en la vaina de dorma que no se saliera pero que pudoera hablar.

-Yo soy Cameron y ella es Louise-Dice Cameron sonriendo, mientras que Louise seguia con la bosa abierta por la decision de su Familiar.

-¡Que bien! ¡Al fin podre salir de esta tienda donde no me cuidan ni un poco!-Dijo Derflinger.

-¡Escuche eso!

-¡Se supone que lo hicieras!-Exclama Derf.

* * *

_Mientras en el cielo._

Kirche y Tabitha montadas en Syphild, Familiar de la ultima, habian seguido a Louise y a Cameron, al verlo salir de la tienda con el arma, decidio que oara ganar su cariño, Kirche debia comprarle una espada mucho mejor.

* * *

_Ya luego._

Cameron y Louise habian comprado ropa para el primero con una parte del dinero que le quedaba compraron ropa para el, y Louise unos pares de ropas para ella.

Cameron aprovecho y se cambio de ropa, por suerte habian ido con alguien que ademas hacia ropa, por lo que le pidio que ajustara su chaqueta negra, ahora tenia en la espalda cosido el simbolo de Zero en Verde Oscuro, en el centro tenia el cierre y ahora habia sido cosido de forma inclinada las palabras: 'ZE' de lado izquierdo y terminando en el derecho 'RO'.

Ademas le pidio que le hiciera otras chaquetas con un par de simbolos conocidos... Mejor dicho, unas treinta y pico chaquetas con el simbolo de todos los Rider, incluyendo 5 chaquetas que eran de las eras en general, Una Verde turquesa con plateado, negro y rojo ademas de tener un collarin o algo asi cual bufanda y tenia escrito en ella tambien separado 'SHOWA' con los simbolos de todos los Showa Rider en la espada en un circulo.

Habia otra con Heisei escrito, esta era de un monton de colores con los simbolos de los 10 primero Heisei Riders, Heisei escrito separado en el frente, la chaqueta parecia un arcoiris.

La otra era igual a la anterior pero con las palabras Neo y Heisei escritos centradas y con Neo Encima de Heisei, y en la espalda estaban los simbolos de los 10 ultimos Riders.

La otra decia ¡Kamen Riders! escito en letras de colores, la chaqueta siendo de un color que recordaba a la primera pero en la parte de atras era de colores como las otras dos, en su espalda un circulo gigantesco de minimo de 34 simbolos en esta, abarcando los simbolos en un gran circulo, los simbolos eran los de las anteriores chaquetas y en el centro estaba el simbolo de Zero, haciendolo parecer un tunel o un vortice que decendia en Zero.

El ultimo era uno con el esquema de Zero y el simbolo de Zero en la parte superior junto a variar esferas haciendo un circulo en estas solo decia... 'Next Rider' y en el frente 'Reiwa' escrito.

Los Simbolos estaban todos en Dorado que brillaba ante la luz por el material usado

Las otras estaban en progreso, ya que para algunas serian necesarias telas exactas, por suerte dejo todo preparado con la costurera.

-¡Ya casi no tengo dinero!-Exclama Louise-¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Brimir, hiciste que mandaran a hacer tantas chaquetas?-Pregunta Louise.

-Me gustan las chaquetas-Dijo Cameron simplemente.

-¡Eso no es una excusa!-Exclama Louise como Kirche aparece sosteniendo la espada de oro entre sus manos.

-¡Ohhh, Cariño!-Exclama Kirche.

-¡Demonios, La Zorra volvio!-Exclama Cameron, considerando huir.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, seguro es mejor que cualquier cosa que esa Zero te compro-Dijo Kirche, insultando en el proceso a Louise.

-Zero no es insulto... Te recuerdo qu emi armadura se llama asi, Zorra-Dijo Cameron cansado de la chica.

-¡Kirche!-Exclamo un chico... Era el primero de ayer.

-Agh, no de nuevo-Dijeron Cameron y Kirche al unisono.

-Como sea Cariño, toma esto y acepta mi amor-Decia Kirche.

-La tomaria pero solo para fundirla despues de volver a mi mundo... Pero si necesito tomar tu amor para hacerlo... No la quiero-Dijo Cameron, asqueado.

-Tu...-Decia el chico-¡¿Como te atreves a... A llevarte a Kirche?!-Grita el chico, sacando algo que sorprendio a Cameron, una Mana Key como la de Cameron.

-¡¿Tu de donde sacaste eso?!-Le pregunta Cameron.

-¡Callate Comun de Mierda!-Exclama el chico, llenando la llave de magia y esta se transformo en una llave con un estilo llameante y un poco monstruoso, un Slot aparecio en su palma izquierda y presiona un boton en la llave.

**¡Elementios: Flamios Dimnios!**

El chico la inserto en el Slot de llave en su brazo y se cubrio en llamas, tomo una forma monstruosa que consistia en un monstruo con cuerpo de llamas, tenia un cuerpo rojo, negro y con toques amarillos, y un tema de Demonio con cuernos que en lugar de terminar en picos termina en dos salientes que expulsan llamas (Como un Lion Inves pero quitandole lo de Leon y dandole un estilo mas de fuego).

-¡Un Kaijin!-Exclama Cameron, al ver al Elementios.

-**Kaijin... No, Puedes llamarme... ¡Flamios Dimios!-**Exclamo Flamios, riendo maniaticamente.

**¡Zero! / [¡Gate Driver!]**

Se coloco el Driver en su cintura y presiono el Profundizer Trigger.

Una llamarada estaba siendo cargada por Flamios, como Cameron inserta su llave en el Driver despued de hacer su Henshin Pose.

**[¡Zero! ¡Loading! ¡Mana's Running High! ¡Speel Ready! Chant: {Musica Epica con tambores de guerra de Fondo}]**

**-¡Henshin!-**Cameron giro la llave entonces.

**[¡Henshin Speel! ¡Chanted! ¡Rider Speel! ¡Zero! {Musica de estilo magico con hermosas tonadas de fondo} ¡The Inexistent Power! ¡No More Than Zero! ¡Complete!]**

El Portal se abrio frente a el deteniendo la bola de fuego de Flamios, y en lugar de succionarlo las piezas de armadura salieron volando del portal, el SkinSuit se genero saliendo de una proyección del portal dibujado en el Driver y luego poniendose en su cuerpo y las piezas volaron hacia el colocandose encima de su cuerpo antes de estrellarse contra este terminando la transformacion.

-Wow-Fue lo unico que Louise junto a Kirche lograron sacar ante la escena.

-Una Quick Henshin es asi... Interesante-Dijo Zero, tomando a Derf quien cambio en el arma que dibujo-Ahora eres... ¡Derflasher!

-**Derflasher... Je, me podria acostumbrar-**Dijo Derf, como el **Key Passer **del armase giraba cada vez que hablaba.

-Necesitare que dejes de hablar mediante el comando 'Final Speel'-Dice Zero a Derf, quien tan solo hizo un 'Aja'-Buenos pues...** Tus chances de victoria son... Zero-**Dijo Zero sosteniendo a Derf en su mano derecha y con la izquierda su lado sin filo.

-**¡Ja, no me hagas reir! ¡Con este poder no hay forma de que pierda-**Dice Flamios como de sus cuernos una rafaga de llamas erupto, entonces se lanzo contra Zero.

Zero tan solo recibio el ataque, pudo sentir una gran cantidad de poder en ese ataque... De verdad, podia dañarlo, a pesar de que lo habia dañado lanzo un corte con Derf, entonces al ver a Flamios retroceder lanzo una patada, mandandolo mas lejos.

-Al parecer te confiaste... Dejame adivinar, te transformaste por primera vez y por que el poder era desbordante pensaste que podrias acabar conmigo con mobimientos minimos-Dijo Zero lanzandose, haciendo varios cortes antes de lanzarle un puñetazo con su mano izquierdo y luego se lanzo en una patada, la cual fue esquivada.

-**¡Basta! ¡Si te mueves acabare con ella!-**Dice Flamios con fuego saliendo de sus cuernos, una bola de fuego en mano y en la otra una pequeña niña.

-Monstruo-Dice Zero.

-¡**Como si una simple comun fuera de algun problema, soy un Noble! ¡Para nosotros ellos son tan utiles como el ganado!-**Dice Flamios como Zero empieza a apretar el mango de Derf-**Pero para ti... ¿Asumo significan mucho, no es asi, Heroe? ¡HaHaHaHaHa!**-Empieza a reir maniaticamente, con la niña temblando.

-Derf... Final Speel-Susurra Zero, y en movimientos casi indetectables toma la llave mientras baja a Derf en una forma que parece que ya no luchara, y lo inserta en el **Hey Passer** de Derf.

-**¡Exacto! ¡Baja tu arma y acercate a mi lentamente!-**Decia arrogante Flamios como de sus cuernos aun mas fuego se hace presente, mientras Zero solo camina y sin que se notara presion el Profundizer Trigger.

-¡Cariño, haz algo!-Dice Kirche, viendo como Zero parecia haberse rendido.

-No lo hara...-Decia Louise al borde del llanto-Por que el me lo dijo, no lucha por la justicia... Lucha por la humanidad-Dijo Louise con un par de lagrimas cayendo.

-**¡Que bien que nos entendemos! Ahora, quedate quieto mientras inserto esta bola de fuego en tu cuerpo asesinandote-**Dice Flamios, como Zero estaba frente a frente con el Elementios, quien escucho como Zero musitaba algo-**¿Perdon, dijiste algo?-**Pregunta Flamios esperando que fuera el rogando por su vida, como una gran cantidad de llamas salen de sus cuernos.

-Si...** ¡Rider Slash!-**Exclama Zero levantando a Derf rapidamente

**[¡Rider Slash! ¡Chanted! ¡Mana's Fill Going Through! ¡Derflasher to Zero, Rider Slash! ¡Rider to Weapon Final Speel!]**

Se escucho la voz de Derf como Zero ataco apuñalando el pecho donde el corazon de Flamios se supone estaria, entonces, Flamios solto a la niña del dolor quien aprovecho para huir de allí, luego Zero en un solo movimiento hizo un corte desde el interior de Flamios hacia arriba, cortandole fuertemente al Kaijin para despues hacer multiples cortes en Flamios, y cortandole el cuerno derecho**.**

-**¡Agh!** **¡Pero se supone soy un ser superior****!-**Dice Flamios arrastrandose hacia atras asustado.

-No eres mas que un monstruo, como humano y como Elementios, ambos son basura-Dice Cameron, como Derf fue cubierto cor un filo de energia gigante verde con el simbolo en negro de Zero a traves de aquel filo-**¡Derf to Zero, Rider Slash - Final Move!-**Dijo Zero corriendo hacia el monstruo haciendo un ultimo corte.

Flamios salio volando como entonces cayo al suelo su forma desapareciendo en llamas y luces naranjas, la llave cayo destruida en pedazos de su mano.

-Te lo adverti, **Legend-**Dice el extraño hombre del libro, apareciendo de repente folatando lentamente hacia el suelo-Hubiera sido mejor que no tomaras ese poder, pero bueno... No me quedara de otra, perparate por Flamios Dimios es tan solo un Aperitivo, un Minimum si quieres llamarlo de algun modo... Un verdadero Elementios tiene minimo el doble de poder-Dice el hombre-Aunque debo agradecerte ligeramente... Sino fuera por estas cosas que creaste, estas llaves... No tendria el poder de crear un ejercito... Te dare una ultima oportunidad, entregame el poder de Zero y olvidate de todo esto, podria mandarte a casa incluso, solo tienes que dejarlo todo aqui, darme el Driver y yo te mandare alla-Dice el hombre.

-Por mucho que quiera ir a casa... Ya soy un Kamen Rider... No te dejare salirte con la tuya.

-A pesar de conocer la respuesta... Esperaba otro resultado-Dijo el hombre, suspirando, antes de rodearse a mismo en una energia, yendose del lugar-Hasta pronto, Legend-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Mientras el chico que antes era Dimios estaba en el suelo, como su brazo izquierdo empezo a dolerle.

-¡Agh! ¡Agh! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien detenga esto!-Grita el chico ocmo su brazo izquierdo se desvanece en cenizas-¡Mi brazo! ¡Aaahhh!-Grita de terror y dolor.

Zero solo perdio su transformacion y miro la escena triste, y asombrado. Louise y Kirche se cubren las bocas sorprendidas y en un gran terror al efecto de su poder.

-Esto es lo que siempre le ha destinado a los que usar un aparato para volverse monstruo... Estan destinados a perder todo y a todos, dejame darte un consejo... Cuando tomos este poder puedes hacer cosas impresionantes si pero... Pierdes tu hiñumanidad lentamente.

La escena se torno en un simbolo monstruoso que recordaba a Flamios Dimios, con la llave de esta frente al símbolo.

* * *

_Gate 1 Closed._

**_¡Key Corner!_**

**Elementios: Flamios Dimios Key:**

Data: Permite la transformacion en el Kaijin, Flamios Dimios un Elementios.

Type: Kaijin.

Creador: Hombre misterioso.

Usuario: Chico celoso por Kirche y Cameron.


End file.
